


A cold dawn

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddle, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Enjoy!





	A cold dawn

A cold dawn

"Jensen what are you doing here?"  
He was standing by the French window, holding the awning in one hand, admiring the garden covered with a soft blanket of snow, softly illuminated by the light of dawn.  
Jensen looked away from there to look over his shoulder and the shadow of a smile passed over his lips when he saw Jared with his long, disheveled hair, his gaze still veiled by sleep tightly wrapped in plaid.  
"I couldn't sleep," Jensen muttered in reply.  
Without speaking, Jared went over to Jensen (his Jensen), pulled the edges of the blanket, girdled his hips, drawing him against his chest, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
And Jensen sighed in delight as he felt the warmth of his companion's body flood his, feeling his steady and strong heartbeat against his back.  
They remained silent for some time admiring the garden or perhaps because they both had no desire to move from there.  
"Mmm ... you really are a human stove," Jensen commented softly after a while.  
"Well I couldn't let you freeze unless you have masochistic manias"  
"I couldn't sleep, that's all," Jensen replied with a shrug "so it's already six in the morning, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, who knows why you get strange ideas from you especially at this time" Jared teased him chuckling like a naughty boy.  
Jensen sent him to hell, telling him that it was impossible since he was too busy sleeping at six in the morning.  
"However we cannot stay here. How about a hot chocolate? "  
As reassured, Jared hid his face in Jensen's neck, scratching his neck with a beard (and Jensen let out a small moan of surprise), some strands of long hair slipped, hiding part of his face from him: because he knew that nothing between them would be changed.


End file.
